


Ascension

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [77]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Magic, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Prophetic Dreams, Protective Matt Murdock, Reunions, it can be viewed either prophetic or peek behind the curtain so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Home (wrong), he was finally Home (not home, home is back with dad, with him family).“About time you returned, Brother.”“We don't chose our time, Sister, or don't you remember?” He walked toward his Sister's thrown, smiling as she turned to smile, her sightless eyes forever shrouded yet her hand reached out to pat at his arm (just like dad knew, she always knew just like dad knew).
Series: The Devil's in the details [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: Yes this is supposed to be a confusing af hint drop cluster shit show...   
> I just don't know if it's supposed to be an Actual prophetic dream or just a 'sharing of conscious' style peek behind the curtain

Home (wrong), he was finally Home (not home, home is back with dad, with him family).

“About time you returned, Brother.”

“We don't chose our time, Sister, or don't you remember?” He walked toward his Sister's thrown, smiling as she turned to smile, her sightless eyes forever shrouded yet her hand reached out to pat at his arm (just like dad knew, she always knew just like dad knew).

“You were intended to be a Martyr, you always make things so difficult, Brother.”

“How would I have known? I merely continued on as I had been. You were the one that intervened.”

“It was warranted, the Balance was at risk. Would you have done any less?”

He was smiling, he missed Home so much, the wrong feeling was beginning to fade, “I would have had a bit more tact about it.” He smiled at the view, seeing that beautiful 'blue marble' of a planet, even with the shield around it he could see it easily (something's wrong, it's not working right, something's wrong with it).

“Do you remember?”

“I always remember, it's just a transition.”

“I doubt they will, this time at least.”

He chuckled, “This time... I wasn't a 'Saint' or a 'Savior'-”

“You were supposed to be a Martyr, if I recall correctly.”

“It's not my fault I figured it out before then. Human's minds are still unpredictable, after all and they have their own will after all.”

“And you most assuredly proved that fact time and again. Task after task.”

He smiled, “I was a product of my raising.”

She laughed, the stars shone bright and seemed to multiply across the void of Home. “You most certainly were. A selfless man of God, regardless of he was aware or understood it. For all the times he claimed to never be a Soldier, he soldiered on, regardless of the task.”

“Did he (I) tip the Balance during that act in the adjacent universe?”

“No, Brother, 'he' did not, he corrected it. Regardless of Doctor Strange's thoughts in the matter, no one failed that universe, it failed them. But once the act was done, the Balance was restored, and it continued on as intended... Perhaps with another few individuals within it, but it wasn't enough to tip the Balance again. So they remained.”

“Good,” he sighed in relief, that meant nothing had to be corrected this time. No imminent threat, no impending doom, no massive sudden loss... Peace restored, as intended.

“You still haven't shaken off being Human quite yet, Brother. Go, do your little 'ritual' and be done with it.”

“Until next time,” he felt the tear fall and didn't so much as blink when a star fell from the sky. Another tear had another crashing nearby, throwing up cold dead stone and debris.

“Keep it together this time, Brother. Wouldn't want a meteor storm striking Earth again...”

The world was different from... before, darker, hazier, frozen in time, seeming to be shifting like smoke as he stood in the office. He took a breath, the action somehow soothing as he reached out, fingers twitching to touch the hand of the frozen man, but he couldn't risk it. He Could Not Engage, with this world anymore. He was no longer a part of it. And so there he stood, between moments, Beyond it all, “Goodbye, dad.”

“Peter, Peter, wake up! It's okay,” Peter woke up crying and immediately clinging to his father's voice, “Hey, it's okay, it's just a bad dream, it's alright.”

A dream? Was that why he was so sad? Was that why he suddenly felt like nothing else mattered except that dad was Here and I can touch him, hug him, and know it was okay? That it was okay, that it was just some... weird dream he couldn't even remember? “Dad.”

“It's okay, Pete, it's okay. Just a really bad dream,” Matt held tight as he sat down and let Peter cling. “Do, do you want to talk about it?”

Peter shook his head, “I, I don't remember dreaming. I just, was so tired I conked out, I, I just guess it was one of those dreams you can't remember dreaming.”

“Need your pills?” Peter shook his head, “Okay, alright, I'm right here, you're not alone. Whatever the dream was, you'd not alone.”

Peter nodded, “I know, I'm, I'm okay now. It just, kinda feels like one of those anxiety laden break down sadnesses. That's all, I'm, I can feel it passing.”

“Are you sure you don't want one of your pills? In case it builds back up again?”

Peter shook his head, clinging tight enough he could tell Matt had a lot of bruising in his ribs as he flinched and shifted before letting him go, “I'm okay now. Thanks.”

“Either way, I'm just down the hall,” Matt smiled as he kissed his brow and reached to pull the bottle from the drawer before setting them on top of the nightstand, “And you have these for when you need them.”

“Yeah, right,” Peter let out a breathy laugh as he just worked on breathing through it, “I'm good, I'm okay now. Just, it's still really early, dad, you should go back to bed. I'll, I'll make sure there's breakfast before church.”

“Okay, just-”

“Pills, yep, and you're down the hall if I'm not okay, got it. Just, I'm feeling a lot better now.”

Matt hated anxiety attacks, Peter knew, from years of experience, and it wasn't so difficult to figure out why. “Okay, get some more rest yourself then.” He squeezed Peter's shoulder before heading back through the door, pulling it closed behind him.

“Night dad,” Peter called with a smile, finally truly beginning to feel Home and Safe and Calm was working its way in as the panic started to fade, before his eyes locked on the spoon on his desk. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the last of the tears as he stood and walked toward it before plopping into his chair and looking toward the ancient looking book he'd been reading before he'd gone to bed. He brought a hand up, fingers twisting before spreading, not truly a spell and yet still he knew it fell under the same lines of magic, though the Laws themselves weren't as ridged in this variation. “All things are as we perceive them... Energy... Matter... Magic...” His brow furrowed as he saw the spoon seeming to disintegrate, watching the small cloud of particles, atoms, energy before he smiled as his fingers shifted, “Subjective...”

“Peter,” Peter jumped, flinching at the metal ball dropping onto his desk before catching it when it nearly rolled off, “No magic today, alright? Just, rest and recover, you know how much magic drains you after an attack.”

“Yeah, dad, just, was finishing up on some reading and got carried away.”

“No more magic, just rest, I mean it.”

“Right, yeah. Oh, dad, ya want hash browns and eggs today or a full spread?”

Matt's brow quirked up as he grinned, “That depends on if you're going to get some rest or keep doing your mumbo jumbo while I'm trying to go to sleep.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “It's not mumbo jumbo dad, it's just, a different perspective really. Different way of thinking. I mean, if the books are truthful even you could do it.”

“Nah, I'll stick with the Laws, including the Laws of Physics, thanks.”

Peter snickered as the door closed before staring down at the metal ball, “Okay, so, what do I do with this?”

“Ask Strange,” Matt's voice called, making Peter roll his eyes as he set his new paper weight into the back corner of his desk.


End file.
